


There is a House* - by Thimblerig - the Podcast

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Drying out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podcast of Thimblerig's story <i>There is a House</i> in which  Madame Bonacieux opens her home as a 17th century rehab facility and applies just the right blend of blunt honesty and poignant tenderness (though he is in no shape to recognize it) to dry out our beloved drunken soldier.  No - not d'Artagnan; the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a House* - by Thimblerig - the Podcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/gifts).



I suspect I'm having trouble with the new firewalls installed by the pushy Windows Ten update that downloaded without my consent after months of telling it NO. I seem to be unable to post podcast links via the little radio boxes I could make appear ... pre W10. But this seemed to work when I posted the last podcast of a Thimblerig story.

I greatly admire someone who can pack a punch with a just a few short, concise sentences _and_ tell a poignant story with a minimum of words. This particular story meets both criteria. However, if you have not already read it, you might want to read her _before_ and _after_ notes before you listen to it. I also found that reading the comments on the story, and Thimblerig's responses, added to the emotional depth of this short piece. Despite its short length (less then 12 minutes if you listen to the end of the music) this podcast took a significant amount of work to make it flow right and with each reread, each shift of inflection to try to find the right interpretation, the emotional content of the story took on more and more depth, more poignancy for me. But then, I can never resist an excellent angsty, drying-out-Athos story, especially one with a different twist like this one. If you want to read her notes, here is the link to the original story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4247913

 

http://tindeck.com/listen/nhskg

(you will need to copy and paste this link into your browser in order to listen)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of transformative fan fiction. The characters and settings in the story belong to the British Broadcasting Company, its successor and assigns. The story itself is the intellectual property of Thimblerig. No copyright infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain. 
> 
> *Podcast with permission from Thimblerig


End file.
